David Feiss
David Michael "Dave" Feiss (born April 16, 1959) is an American animator. Biography Feiss was born in Sacramento, California. He joined Hanna-Barbera around 1978 while still a teenager and worked on many series including the 1980s revival of The Jetsons. He was also a key animator on The Jetsons movie. In the 1990s he co-animated the Ren and Stimpy pilot "Big House Blues" for Nickelodeon, and was an animation director on The Ren & Stimpy Show during its first season. Feiss created the Cartoon Network original series, Cow and Chicken and its spin-off, I Am Weasel and in both series, Feiss directed every episode and also worked as a writer on some episodes. David Feiss has also done some work in comics. In early issues of his cousin Sam Kieth's comic book The Maxx, David showcased his work with The Crappon (which looks like the Warner Brothers frog mascot), Fred Flower and Uncle Italian Moose, which had a very similar style to Cow and Chicken (it is reprinted in The Maxx Volume 5). He was recently head of story for Sony's first CG animated film, Open Season. In 2019, he working a CGI special called It's a Cow and Chicken Christmas. Credits NOTE: He directed every episode of the show. Pilot: * No Smoking: Story (with Pilar Feiss and Sam Keith) Season 1: * Field Trip to Folsom Prison: Storyboard Artist * The Girl's Bathroom: Story * Supermodel Cow: Story (with Bill Burnett) * Part Time Job: Story (with Bill Burnett) * Alive!: Story (with Bill Burnett) * Confused: Story (with Seth MacFarlane and Bill Burnett) * School Bully: Story (with Greg Emison and Bill Burnett) * Time Machine: Story * Orthodontic Police: Story (with Bill Burnett and Victor Ortado) * The Cow with Four Eyes!: Story (with Bill Burnett) * Space Cow: Story (with Seth MacFarlane and Bill Burnett) * The Legend of Sailcat: Story (with Bill Burnett) * Headhunting in Oregon: Story (with Victor Ortado and Bill Burnett) * The King and Queen of Cheese: Story (with Gordon Coulthart and Bill Burnett) Season 2: * Boneless Kite: Storyboard Artist * The Bad News Plastic Surgeons: Storyboard Artist Season 3: * Every episode written except The Babysitter, Sergeant Weenie Arms, Sow and Chicken, Me an' My Dog, Chicken in the Bathroom, Chickens Don't Fly, Chicken Lips, Factory Follies, Be Careful What You Wish for, and Cow's Pies * Goin' My Way?: Storyboard Artist * Cow Fly: Story (with Michael Ryan) * Me an' My Dog: Storyboard Artist * Playing Hooky: Storyboard Artist Season 4: * Every episode written except Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal, Cow's Toys, I Scream Man, Cloud Nine, and Mall Cop * Cow's Toys: Storyboard Artist * I Scream Man: Storyboard Artist * Major Wedgie: Storyboard Artist * Professor Longhorn Steer: Storyboard Artist * Chicken's Fairy Tale: Storyboard Artist (with Bob Camp) * Magic Chicken: Storyboard Artist (with Pat Ventura) * Duck, Duck, Chicken: Storyboard Artist * The Cow and Chicken Blues: Storyboard Artist * The Ballad of Cow and Chicken: Writer (with Michael Ryan), Storyboard Artist CGI Special: * It's a Cow and Chicken Christmas: Director, Co-Writer (with Michael Ryan, Tab Murphy, and Pennel Bird) Category:Director Category:Writer Category:Animator Category:Producer Category:Storyboard